fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Роубаул
и в " "}} |occupation= |previous occupation=Мастер Гильдии |team= |partner= |base of operations=Гильдия Кошкин Дом (Раньше) |status= Мёртв |relatives=Нирвиты (Вымерли) |magic=Магия Иллюзий Нирвана |weapons= |manga debut=Глава 153 |anime debut=Эпизод 63 |japanese voice= |english voice= Bill Flynn |image gallery=yes }} Роубаул – бывший член Нирвитов, нейтрального племени из прошлого, и создатель Магии Нирвана. Он также выступал в качестве Мастера Гильдии Кошкин Дом. Внешность Роубаул был небольшим худым пожилым человеком, с длинной белой бородой, и с усами, которые удлинились по бокам его лица в пару бакенбардов и длинных бровей. На его лбу была татуировка, состоящая из точки, окруженной двумя дугами. Он одет в наряд, который очень напоминает наряд индейского вождя, а именно большой головной убор, состоящий из перьев, задняя часть его талии тоже была украшена перьями только более светлых цветов. Еще он был одет в свободные темные брюки, поверх которых была повязана легкая ткань, доходящая до колен, и простую обувь. Его грудь была обнажена, на которой было видно лишь ожерелье свисающее с его шеи, и которое по всей видимости сделана из крупных зубов. Так же он носил на каждой руке по большому браслету, а его предплечья были обмотаны бинтами. Личность Роубаул был душевным и добрым человеком, который в надежде положить конец войнам, опустошающим мир, создал Нирвану, хотя это и привело к уничтожение расы Нирвитов, он попытался исправить это, для чего стал жить уединенно (даже после своей собственной смерти) и вместе с тем пытался найти кого-нибудь, кто окажется в силах разрушить его творение раз и навсегда. Кроме того, для того что бы сделать Венди Марвелл счастливой, которая недавно присоединилась к гильдии, он зашел так далеко, что создал Кошкин Дом своей Магией, только для того чтобы не разочаровать ее. Он часто слышал про то, что называл "Набула", вставляя это в свои предложения. Также он, обладал странной привычкой: иногда он наливал жидкость в стакан только чтобы впоследствии пить из самой бутылки, оставляя стакан на столе, при этом он говоря с полным ртом нередко выплескивал всю жидкость наружу. История thumb|left|200px|Робаул во время прибывания в племени Нирвитов Роубаул спокойно жил в своём доме, о его прошлом ничего неизвестно, но когда он был уже в возрасте, в его дом пришёл незнакомец, это был Мистган, но он был не один, с ним была маленькая девочка, парень попросил Роубаула присмотреть за ней, он хотел оставить её у него и тот согласился. Понимая, что ей будет тяжело жить в окружении одного лишь старика, тогда с помощью своей магии он создал целую гильдию, назвал он её "Кошкин Дом", Венди (девочка, которую он приютил) естественно стала магом этой гильдии. Арки Орасион Сейс Магия и Способности thumb|200px|right|Кошкин Дом - Иллюзия Робаула Магия Иллюзий: Роубаул очень хорошо владел этой Магией, поэтому он буквально из ниоткуда создал гильдию Кошкин Дом. Каждая его иллюзия обладала индивидуальностью и была как живая, как например Джура Некис, необычайно сильный маг и член Десяти Святых магов, отчего его магия близка Старшей Магии. Кроме того, каждая из иллюзий была настолько реалистична, что способна совершать реальные действия. thumb|right|200px|Нирвана активирована Нирвана: Роубаул нёс ответственность за создание Нирваны, способной менять местами Свет и Тьму. It was originally created to stop all of the wars raging through the country, but ultimately led to the extinction of the Nirvit tribe. It was suggested by Klodoa that Caitshelter, essentially Roubaul, possessed knowledge of how to seal Nirvana once again, which is why Brain targeted the guild first. Огромная Магическая Сила: Роубаул был в состоянии поддерживать иллюзии, которые он создал для Кошкиного Дома, работающего больше семи лет, демонстрируя огромное количество Магической Силы; подвиг, который был сделан более впечатляющим фактом, то что он сам был не чем иным, как духом в то время, будучи мертвым много лет. Эфирные Способности: Несмотря на то что Роубаул мертв, он может воплощать свое физическое присутствие, которую могут видеть другие, что позволяет ему общаться с ними и даже использовать свою Магию. Цитаты *(Союзным Войскам) "I watched over Nirvana for 400 years until someone appeared who would be able to destroy it." *(Венди Марвелл и Чарли) "Венди... Чарли... Вам больше не нужны иллюзорные друзья. Теперь у вас есть настоящие друзья." Битвы и События *Создание Нирваны Ссылки Навигация en:Roubaul Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Мастера Гильдии Категория:Члены Кошкиного Дома Категория:Мертвы Категория:Требуется Помощь Категория:Требуется Перевод